Storm the Echidhog
by The 13th Shadow
Summary: another sequal to one of my story's
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
another sequel to one of my stories.  
  
it has been a few years since Thunder's cannon was destroyed and his little confession. he and Julie are married now so they will not be tying to destroy things (yet)  
  
Thunder was in the living room of his new house just off the coast of North Island. he was flipping thru a photo album looking at the pictures from his past, he looked at a picture of him and his brother hitting each other with silly string little did he know Julie was looking over his shoulder " aww, you looked so cute when you were little" she cooed " well, that side of me is gone" he said  
  
Julie all of a sudden didn't feel good , she was turning green " are you ok?" Thunder asked Julie vomited on him " I have been violated." he said softly " he went to the bathroom and got cleaned up and took Julie to the doctor's office  
  
"ok, Julie I have come back with the results of your tests and your not sick your pregnant" he told them  
  
" you say wha?" Thunder asked with shock " its true you are" he said again " it will only be a few days until your baby is born. so come see me afterwards" he said  
  
the 2 left the office " Thunder , what kind of baby are you expecting" Julie asked " to me it does not matter" Thunder said " as long as you're the mother I don't care " he said Thunder that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me" Julie said  
  
AHH HAA so Thunder has a heart well, R&R and I shall give you more 


	2. Birth of a Storm

Chapter 2  
  
Thunder was nervous he was not eating or doing any of the things he likes, he just kept on wondering about things like " how should I raise this child?" , " what will happen to Julie if anything does happen" he might even vomit from time to time but, he kept on waiting for Julie to tell him when.  
  
One day it was really nasty out. it was raining and lightening and stuff like that. Thunder was sitting down reading a novel in the living room ( which is something he has not done before) Julie had walked into the room " Thunder are you ok?" Julie asked " yea, I'm fine it's just that." Thunder began but was cut off by thought "yes, go on" Julie said passionately. " I'm nervous that I might screw up." Thunder said while closing his book  
  
" well, I think you will make a great father" Julie said. Thunder finally looked at her, he gazed into her loving eyes but , then she cringed like she was in pain " are you ok?" Thunder said worried. " I'm fine, I'm in labor I'm fine" she said ." oh crap." Thunder picked up Julie, she was very heavy but he thought he could handle it . she was moaning like heck. Thunder looked around, he needed some thing that could get him to the hospital in time.. "DUH!" he thought " I'm a descendant of Sonic the hedgehog" he ran out of the door .  
  
he was on the street , it was very slippery. Thunder was not paying attention to anything but the direction he was going. he had finally gotten to the hospital .  
  
The lady at the desk was on the phone. Thunder took the receiver said " screw you gay wad " and hung up " why did you do that?"  
  
"cause my wife is about to have a baby!" he yelled the receptionist called for a gurney and they took Julie to the Birth giving room. ( ok, so I don't know what it is called sue me!)  
  
Thunder waited in the waiting room for at least 2-3 hours until, he heard a blood curdling scream that could only come from Julie.  
  
He got up and ran to the maternity ward were Julie was . Thunder looked in to see her holding a small baby, it was a mixed species but, no one could tell.  
  
Thunder approached Julie " hi Julie" Thunder said softly " hi thunder" she said back . Julie was tired from the experience.  
  
" can I hold him?" Thunder asked " sure" she said Thunder picked up the child " hey, little guy" he said softly " I'm your daddy , and that is your mommy"  
  
For the first time in Thunder's life, he stopped hating the world just to set a good example for his son. " so what are you going to name him?" Julie asked Thunder thought for a moment " I got It!" he thought " how about Storm ? " Thunder asked " I like that " she said softly  
  
and that day was the best day of Thunder's life. after all of the pain he has been thru he ==he was lucky to get a son  
  
( sorry about the delay, as a treat, I posted chapter 3 too. R&R) 


	3. Meeting my cousins

Chapter 3  
  
Thunder walked up to Kurama's house he had Storm in his one arm asleep. " I just know he's going to say no" Thunder thought , he knocked on the door no answer he knocked again., Kurama came to the door  
  
"why are you here?" Kurama said with an angry look " I need you to look after my son" Thunder said back "why?" Kurama asked " I need to run a few errands" he answered " ok, but because he's my nephew" Kurama took Storm. Thunder began to walk off then turned around and said " If I find even the slightest hair on his head out of place I will rip off you head and feed it to hungry dogs" " whatever" Kurama answered and closed the door  
  
he was bringing Storm to the play pen where his 2 were, Wendy just happened to be walking by " who is that?" Wendy asked Kurama " Thunder's son, Storm" he answered while setting him down " oh, he is pretty nice " she said and then they walked away .  
  
( A/N baby talk translated)  
  
Kendori and Ruku stared at their sleeping cousin, " do you think he is broked?" asked Ruku ( it's baby talk) "I don't know he doesn't look broke." Kendori answered. they crawled up to him Storm opened one eye a little bit then, fell back asleep.  
  
" hey wake up" Ruku said " no response from Storm . Kendori though for a moment  
  
" I know" he said he raised his hand and bopped Storm on the head.  
  
" ow, what did you do that for?!" Storm exclaimed  
  
" we needed to wake you up." Ruku explained, "for what ?!" Storm asked.  
  
" we wanted to meet you" Kendori explained " oh , well, I think my name is Storm" he said  
  
" my name is Kendori and, that is my sister, Ruku" Kendori said  
  
"oh, well, now that have that out of the way, what do you want to do?" Storm asked  
  
Kendori and Ruku looked at each other then, got a smirk on their faces an looked at Storm.  
  
" uh, why are you guys looking at me like that" Storm asked nervously  
  
Kendori picked up a pillow and gave one to Ruku ( yea, you know what's coming, )  
  
" PILLOW FIGHT!!!!" Kendori yelled he threw a pillow at Storm  
  
" aww man " Storm sighed then got smacked right in the face.  
  
"Ow!" Storm screamed. he got mad and threw the pillow at Ruku , knocking her down.  
  
he picked up another pillow and looked like he was about to beat Ruku's mind right out of her skull.  
  
" No, don't kill try to kill her!" Kendori screamed taking the pillow from his cousin.  
  
right at that moment Thunder walked in to get Storm " hey Storm," Thunder said picking him up.  
  
Storm glared at his cousins and stuck his tongue out at them  
  
well there you go Storm hates his cousins ( so do I) R&R p.s tis story is done 


End file.
